Misunderstanding
by BlackBarBooks
Summary: Written for a prompt by masteryoshi88 on tumblr. "Zoro is thinking Sanji is getting too close to Law." (Bonus points if you some how up LawLu in it.) ZoSan. May contain trace amount of LawLu if you look hard enough.


**Misunderstanding**

* * *

Zoro was used to sharing the cook's affections with approximately every single woman that happened to remotely occupy the same airspace as the cook. It was usual to him, Zoro knew that the cook wasn't likely to actually capture the eye of a woman with his obnoxious flirting.

Zoro was almost certain that even _if_ the cook did somehow manage to attract a woman, he would be too overwhelmed by the affection and he'd promptly pass out, possibly with a nosebleed.

Men were another thing. Sanji hadn't shown any interest in other men before so Zoro wasn't sure what to make of the flirting going on with the new addition to the ship. Trafalgar Law. All he knew was that he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Here you go." Sanji's tone was casual as he placed a plate of rice balls in front of the Shichibukai. The rest of the crew was eating sandwiches, but since the surgeon of death revealed he didn't like bread, the cook went out of his way to make him a special breakfast.

Zoro's brow twitched. The shitty cook had some serious guts to flirt with another man while in the same room as him.

As they ate, Luffy fooled around, jumping and reaching out to snatch food off unguarded plates. Zoro was slightly amused when the captain reached out to snatch from the surgeon's plate, only to have his hackles raised when Sanji yanked the captain's hand away from Law's plate.

"Luffy. I made those specifically because he doesn't like to eat bread. Leave them alone." The cook grumbled and Luffy's hand retracted, pout on the captain's face. Law seemed to be a little bit traumatized by the whole thing, apparently not used to having to defend his food during mealtimes.

Zoro growled into his elephant tuna sandwich. Sanji never protected anyone else's plate unless they were female. He definitely had a thing for the Shichibukai. Zoro looked the older man over as he chewed, eyes narrowed as he evaluated his qualities.

Sure, he was tall; very tall actually. But Sanji had mentioned how he liked having Zoro at a similar height to him, so it couldn't be that. Zoro's eyes trailed over the Shichibukai's face, he really wasn't bad looking. He had bags under his eyes, possibly from lack of sleep for a while. Zoro huffed as he took another bite. He didn't see how sleep depravity would attract the cook.

Maybe it was the earrings? Sanji DID love to bite on HIS earrings, sucking on the gold and playing with them. Law had earrings, but his weren't the dangling kind like Zoro's. The swordsman filed the piercings away in the _likely _category.

The tattoos? Zoro mused, looking at law's tattooed fingers and hands. It could definitely be the tattoos. Sanji liked to lick and trace the scar on his chest, it might be that way with tattoos as well. Zoro himself found the tattoos appealing, so it was very possible that the cook liked them too.

Zoro shook his head slightly, he was really getting himself in a bad mood by thinking about Sanji licking all over Law's tattoos. He looked up at the Shichibukai, that was looking at him as well. Their eyes met, black on black as they held their gaze for a couple of intense seconds before Law looked away.

It could be the beard too. Zoro kept pondering, finishing the last of his sandwich and getting another one before Luffy finished them all. Sanji had a goatee, so did Law. Zoro hummed into his bread, batting away Luffy's fingers as they tried to snatch away his drink.

Zoro didn't like growing a beard. His facial hair was green so it made him look ridiculous; especially while he was still growing it out. He could handle the sideburns. Law had sideburns too, rather impressive ones to boot.

Maybe Sanji was just getting sick of him. Zoro's stomach turned upside down at the idea alone. They had just been reunited after two years of separation, maybe the flames had died out during that time?

Zoro himself had never wanted the cook more than after being apart for those two years, but he didn't know what happened to the cook while they were split up. The blond refused to talk about it, only calling it HELL and then pulling Zoro back to the floor.

They had both grown and matured, at least physically, Sanji's lecherous attitude towards women had just gotten worse. Zoro glanced up at the cook, the blond had a rather troubled expression, curled eyebrow lowered in thought as he occasionally gave Law anxious glances from across the table.

_That's it_. Zoro was so done with this.

"Thanks for the meal." Zoro grumbled loudly, standing up from the table as he stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. The others in the crew didn't pay him any attention, but Zoro could swear he felt Law's eyes on the back of his head.

He stomped out of the galley, inhaling the break of dawn by the lungful before he headed down to the mast. The air was cold and still, clearing Zoro's head. He was probably over thinking this whole thing. He'd never specified he was in a relationship with the cook, if Sanji wanted to test how good the Surgeon Of Death was with his fingers outside of battle, he could just go right on ahead!

It was none of his business.

If Sanji wanted to play doctor with the Shichibukai, who was Zoro to stop him?

If anything he hoped the damn blond had **fun**, burdening someone ELSE with his overly dynamic sex-drive for a change suited Zoro just FINE.

He'd be able to nap in peace without waking up to Sanji peeling off his clothes!

He didn't care at all!

Zoro snarled in fury at the idea, sitting down against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Since he was able to sleep just about everywhere on the Sunny, he'd agreed to give up his bunk to Kin'emon earlier.

The fight on Punk Hazard had taken the wind out of the crew, Zoro could see everyone but Sanji file out of the kitchen, yawning and chattering as they headed for their bedrooms. Kin'emon's kid was sleeping in the women's room. Zoro snorted, the kid was terribly perverted for his age.

Law left the kitchen just after Luffy did, following the captain down the stairs with a solemn look. Luffy was bouncing with energy like usually, grinning wide in contrast to the serious man he'd just formed an allegiance with. Zoro grinned, Law had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

"ZORO!" Luffy ran to him, tossing himself at Zoro and grinning wide. "We did it! The first island of the New World!" The captain gave Zoro a rubbery hug laughing into Zoro's chest happily.

Zoro couldn't help but smile back. Luffy's smile was contagious. It had always been.

"It seems like such a long time ago, back when I was tied up in Morgan's base." Zoro mused, reclining back into the wall. "Then you appeared out of nowhere and told me you were going to be the pirate king."

Luffy laughed at that, letting go of Zoro and falling onto the lawn of the Sunny, blissed-out expression on his face. "Yeah! I AM!" Luffy said with conviction, laughing brightly again as Usopp and Chopper made their way past them and down to the bunks. Zoro watched them descend the stairs, glancing up at the Shichibukai sitting on the seat by the mast.

Law was looking straight at them, legs crossed and an unhappy scowl on his face.

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro voiced, turning his attention back to the captain who lay sprawled out on the grass besides him.

"What is it?" Luffy's nasally voice was softer than usually, almost as if the captain knew what Zoro was going to say.

"Thank you." Zoro said low, looking over the horizon of the New World. He wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Luffy deciding to take him along on this insane adventure.

There was slight silence, Luffy's expression didn't change as he seemed to be contemplating his response. After a few moments of silence, the captain sat up, screwing the straw hat down on his face, hiding everything but the huge grin.

"You don't have to thank me." Luffy laughed, the distinct _shi shi shi_ sound soothed Zoro's soul as the captain stood up. "We all got this far together."

"Right." Zoro closed his eyes and leant back against the wall with a content smile on his face. He felt Luffy pass him by, heading down to the bunkroom for some well deserved rest. There was something about talking to Luffy that eased Zoro's nerves, he might still be annoyed at the cook's idiotic flirting with Law, but he didn't feel as unhinged anymore.

He could hear Brook playing the violin from the crow's nest. Such a nostalgic sound; Zoro had missed it so much during those two years. He cracked open his eye, looking across the deck. Law was still there, leaning back and resting against the mast with his tired-looking eyes half lidded.

Whatever, as long as the Shichibukai wasn't in the kitchen having sex with the cook, he could sit wherever he damn well pleased as far as Zoro was concerned.

Zoro yawned as he prepared for a nap, he could hear Sanji's footsteps emerge from the kitchen and suddenly his nerves were strung like Franky's guitar. He pretended to be asleep; he'd done it a thousand times before.

If the cook walked over to Law, he might be able to listen in on their conversation. Zoro's ears were straining, listening to the chain at Sanji's side clatter with each step. Footsteps coming closer, muffled by the grass on the deck, close enough for Zoro to smell the tobacco that chronically lingered in the air around the cook.

Zoro focused on pretending to be asleep, trying to regulate his breathing. He could feel Law's stare on his skin and sense Sanji's presence looming above him.

"Oi Marimo." Sanji said gently, crouching in front of him at eye level. "You asleep?"

"What do you want, curly-brow?" Zoro opened his eye, gazing up at the handsome blond smirking softly at him. His heart ached, he couldn't lose this. It had been bad enough to be apart for two years, he wasn't sure he could handle being apart with the blond constantly around him.

"I made bread sticks from the leftover bread." Sanji offered a plate to Zoro. "Just for you."

Zoro eyed the snack, blinking in confusion as he took the plate. Sanji had never made him a special snack before. Was this some sort of a bargain? Zoro glanced over Sanji's shoulder, locking eyes with Law to try to read his expression.

The moment Zoro's eyes met Law's, Sanji grabbed the swordsman's chin, forcefully turning his face towards him and closing the gap between them with a sudden and desperate kiss. The blond pushed the plate aside, straddling Zoro's waist. Using Zoro's shock to his advantage, the cook ravaged the swordsman's lips with his own.

Sanji's fingers slid from Zoro's chin and up his jaw. Long fingers played with Zoro's earrings as his other hand made its way shamelessly under the fabric of the swordsman's coat. Zoro groaned slightly, hands trailing up Sanji's legs and to his hips. Sanji had never allowed Zoro to touch him like this on the deck, nowhere in public, where the crew could see.

Yet now, Sanji had practically pounced him and it wasn't even _his_ watch. Brook was up there, playing his violin and Law was sitting there. Watching.

Zoro's skin bristled at the idea alone.

** Law was watching.**

The fact consumed Zoro's mind, amplifying his arousal and need. The cook was his and he was ready to prove it to the Shichibukai if necessary. Sanji gyrated his hips slightly, groaning sensually against Zoro's lips as the swordsman nibbled on his bottom lip. Zoro allowed his hands to slide over to Sanji's behind, giving Sanji's perfect mounds a slight possessive squeeze that made the blond curse him with a soft breath.

Sanji's hands trailed over Zoro's collarbone, sliding the coat off his shoulders and tracing the scar until it disappeared into the haramaki. The blond attacked Zoro's mouth with his own, biting gently onto his lower lip in a bid to get them open.

Zoro decided to be passive at first; evaluate the situation. He was enjoying the cook's exhibitionist behavior. He parted his lips gently; allowing Sanji to take charge of the kiss. The cook pushed against Zoro's mouth, forcing his head into the wall with a desperate grunt as their teeth clashed together. The cook rolled his hips against Zoro's groin causing the swordsman to groan loudly with pleasure.

Zoro was trying to think, it was steadily getting harder to do with the cook ravaging him like some sort of predator. He'd fantasized about the cook throwing caution to the wind before; but it was going to be difficult not to go all the way with Sanji's body squirming against him. They'd have to go somewhere more private eventually if they wanted to continue this.

The kitchen or aquarium room for an example.

But first, he'd have to make sure Law knew exactly what was going on here. Zoro sat up properly, jolting the cook in his lap enough to make the blond hiss into Zoro's shoulder. Zoro felt Sanji's breath on his collarbone, teeth pulling gently at his skin.

The swordsman ran his hands up the back of Sanji's shirt, running his calloused fingers over the cook's flushed skin at the cook's sides and up to his chest. Zoro could see the wrinkles in the fabric of Sanji's jacket where his hands moved. He slowly started exploring, travelling over familiar territory and rubbing against all those places he'd painstakingly located through devoted research.

Sanji forced Zoro's mouth open with his tongue, leaning his head sideways for a deeper kiss as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders and squirmed under his touch. Zoro opened his eye, looking over Sanji's shoulder and right at Trafalgar Law.

The Shichibukai was staring, wide eyed and shocked at the display. He'd paled considerably, his long legs were tightly crossed and he looked like he was completely unable to move. Zoro grinned into the kiss, freeing his hands from the prison of Sanji's clothes and running one through the blonde's hair softly. The other one rested on the front of Sanji's pants, idly playing with the zipper.

Sanji breathed against Zoro's lips, pulling away like he usually did when Zoro's touch threatened to mess up his hair. They panted, enjoying the feeling of each other's hot breath on their lips as they rested their foreheads together.

"Don't you dare try anything, shitty-bastard." Sanji grumbled possessively as he flicked Zoro's piercings with a pale finger, listening to the clear clatter of gold on gold. His voice was low and threatening and went straight to Zoro's groin. "-You're mine, you hear? You can't go off and fuck that Shichibukai."

Zoro sat dumbfounded with the cook in his lap, staring up at him as he tried to process this strange turn of events. He glanced over Sanji's shoulder at Law again, wondering if the other man had heard that as well.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's nose and forced him to turn back to him with a furious expression. The swordsman swallowed thickly; Sanji always looked his best when he was angry. His arousal strained against his pants. Sanji could probably feel it.

"No. Don't look at **him**. Look at **me**." Sanji hissed through grit teeth, expression practically murderous. "You've been staring at him all day!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Zoro snapped truthfully. "You two have been flirting ever since that party on Punk Hazard!" Zoro huffed, pushing Sanji's hand away from his nose before the cook tried to break it. Sanji was staring at him wide eyed, jaw slightly slacked in shock.

"W-WHAT are you talking about, idiot moss-brain!?" Sanji was blushing now, crossing his arms over his chest. "YOU are the one who's been looking at him like it's taking all you have not to jump him!"

"I have not! I thought that-"

Law cleared his throat, causing both men to tense up in an awkward silence and slowly turn to look at the Shichibukai. Sanji still remained seated in Zoro's lap, hand resting on the swordsman's shoulder as he looked over the deck.

Law stood by the mast, his expression as awkward as it could be with half his face hidden in that coat. Zoro could have sworn he could see the man blushing, but it was hard to tell from this distance.

"So..." Law began, his tone less composed than normally. "I'm flattered..." Law began, trailing off as he cleared his throat again, clearly not sure how to phrase his next sentence. "But really... I am not interested in stealing anyone from... anyone... or anything like that." Law concluded with an unhappy scowl.

"That's bullshit!" Sanji grimaced, lighting himself a cigarette and blowing smoke towards the older man. "You've been staring at Zoro all day! What do you mean you're _not interested_." Sanji gestured to Zoro's uncovered upper body as if to say: _Are you seeing this?_

Law seemed to be a little less comfortable at that accusation and Zoro arched a brow at that. That's right, Law HAD been giving him funny looks ever since they first met. What was that supposed to mean?

Law looked away, foot tapping the Sunny's lawn a few times as he gazed at the rapidly brightening horizon. "Because he listened to you." Law eventually said, softly, like he was hoping they didn't hear. "Back then, I'd been trying to get Strawhat-ya to take this fight seriously, but he didn't listen to me at all."

Zoro's brow furrowed at that, trying to remember what the Shichibukai could be talking about. Sanji's lips pursed for a few seconds, finger tapping Zoro's shoulder as the cook thought as well.

"Oh!" Sanji grinned as he flicked ashes off his cigarette. "You mean back then? When we were fighting G-5?"

Law nodded slowly. "You told him to get serious and he did." The older man said distantly. "So I assumed that Strawhat-ya was..." The Shichibukai trailed off, leaving Zoro confused as to what he was referring to.

"It's not like that." Sanji said casually, servicing his cigarette and playing with Zoro's earrings. "I thought the same thing at first. But they're not like that."

Zoro didn't understand what the two men were talking about, so he just sat and grimaced as he watched Law looked wide eyed at Sanji. The cook didn't look at the Shichibukai, staring distantly at Zoro's earrings. Like he was looking at something far away.

Law looked a little more comfortable at that, Zoro might even go so far as to say the Shichibukai looked relieved.

"So strawhat-ya is-"

"The man who will become the pirate king." Sanji interrupted, grinning at Zoro. "Isn't that right, Marimo-kun?"

"Right." Zoro said as he stood up, forcing the blond to stand up as well. Sanji slid off Zoro's body with a frown, flicking the ashes off his cigarette as he tucked his shirt back into his pants. The swordsman grimaced at that, yanking the shirt back out.

"Stop it, stupid bastard." Sanji grumbled, using both hands to tuck the shirt back in.

"Don't bother." Zoro huffed and crouched to pick up the plate of breadsticks. "I was thinking about eating these in the aquarium room." Zoro said casually, crunching on one of them.

Sanji huffed and crushed the remains of his cigarette between his fingers, cheeks tinged with pink. "Fine. But you need to wash your hands first, I'm not going to get bread stick oil on my good suit."

The two of them made their way down to the aquarium room; leaving an awkward and slightly traumatized Law alone on deck.

_"This crew is crazy."_

END

* * *

Prompt sent in by the wonderful masteryoshi88 on tumblr!

**_"Zoro is thinking Sanji is getting too close to Law."_** _Bonus points if you some how up LawLu in it._

Pop in and leave me a prompt if you have an idea for a short story. Or just to say hi! You can also just PM me right here on !


End file.
